Tormenting Starscream
August 30, 2011, 8:16 PM Back To 2011 Logs Nova Black Starscream Skywarp (Hangar Bay, Polyhex) --- Nova Black zooms over the hangar bay, her engines rumbling in obvious irritation. She flies in for a landing and transforms running. Or pacing. Or brooding. Predictably, she hasn't heard anything more about the new medic's little interview with Soundwave, and her worries are far from gone. She twitches her wings in agitation as she paces. Starscream is in his usual spot working on various items on the computer station in front of him. He hears Nova come in fast and loud and looks over a wing at her. "What's your problem?" He asks bluntly. Skywarp flicks a wing in acknowledgment of Nova's arrival, but is busy leaning over the console Starscream's momentarily looked away from to hit a key on the keyboard. Nova Black scowls. "Nothing serious, Commander. Just got something on my processor." She cracks a tiny grin seeing Skywarp pressing buttons on the console. "And it looks like maybe you've got problems of your own right now." Starscream follows the look on Nova's face and spins back around. "Skywarp!" he snaps and shoves him away from the keyboard. "What did you do NOW?" he sighs as he starts trying to figure out what Skywarp did. Skywarp grins and leans his elbows on the top of the console. "Tattler." He says to Nova, although without any real heat. Starscream realizes his report is gone. BUT he was ready for that and with a click of a key brings up the saved report. He smirks. "Better luck next time, moron." he says to Skywarp and starts working on his report again. Nova Black's optics flare. "Hey now. I'm not the one tryin' to erase the Commander's latest report." She twitches her wings. "What were you up to anyway? Just bored?" Skywarp shrugs. "Layin' off the paint for a while. No one to spar with that I don't wanna melt to slag. Plenty to do in here." Skywarp knows the answer to 'bored' is 'more patrols for you, Skywarp!' Nova Black chuckles. "Then you really don't want that rematch with me." She transforms one of her hands, and holds up her dagger. It glows, purple energy flickering across it. "Still scared of me?" Skywarp's optics flash and he flares his wings. "I'm not scared of anyone. Name the time." Starscream looks at Nova and then at Skywarp and smirks, "Better watch it, Warp. She's femme and we all know your track record for getting your aft handed to you by femmes..." Skywarp snarls at Starscream too. "One, that was only cuz TC distracted me, and two, I kicked Slippy's aft JUST FINE without any help. Nova Black smirks. She's feeling better already. "Oh, I already kicked his aft, Commander." Starscream chuckles and turns back to the computer. Skywarp elbows Starscream in the forehead from over the top of the console. Nova Black winces, seeing Skywarp smack Starscream. For a moment she stops, watching the snarky and hostile yet obvious camaraderie between them. She looks down at her dagger and it flickers with angry light for a moment. She forces herself to calm down. No one ever promised her she'd have that here, so why should it matter now? She transforms her hand again and turns back to the others. Starscream gets clobbered in the forehead by someone's ELBOW and winces. Then he turns around, his optics flaring. "Why?" he asks. "Why?" he rubs his forehead, "When you least expect it I'm going to get you back for that..." Skywarp just griiiiiins, cuz by the time there's an opening, Starscream will be busy with some scheme, like always. "So, you wanna go spar?" He takes the sign of her changing her hand back and forth as an indication that she'd like to pound something. Preferably not him, though. Maybe they can find KP or something.... Nova Black's engines rev. "Sounds good." Better than the brooding she was doing about something she can't control, anyway. Soundwave's obviously got agendas of his own. Starscream stops finally. His headache is back, no thanks to someones elbow. He looks back at the two Seekers, "If you are waiting on me, go ahead I will be there shortly." Skywarp grins. "Whatever, Scream." Because he is a showoff, he plants one hand on top of the computer console and jumps over instead of going around. "Let's go, Nova!" Nova Black chuckles. "All right then." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Nova Black's LogsCategory:Skywarp's LogsCategory:Starscream's Logs